On the Same Paige
On the Same Paige is the sixth episode from Season 10 of Modern Family, it aired on October 31, 2018. Plot Summary Phil learns that his real estate class will be cancelled if any additional students drop it. So, he turns on his powers of charm and flattery to keep one particular student, Paige, from leaving while Luke asks her out by inviting her over to dinner. Meanwhile, Jay may unknowingly be flirting with the mother of Joe's classmate and tries to set boundaries.https://thefutoncritic.com/listings/20181015abc09/ Episode Description Phil learns that his real estate class will be cancelled if Paige, one student, quits. He convinces her to stay by telling her that he assures office hours at his home. Little does he know is that Paige and Luke are in couple. At the same time, Claire learns that Luke will drop out his history class because he has a paper to submit about Monroe's doctrins , a paper Claire made several years ago. Paige meets Phil at his home and by a Vaudeville's play, Luke finally does not drop out and Paige reveals that Phil was the man of her dreams. Also, Jay has fun with his new friend, a single mother at school. But Gloria's jealousy could destroy his new relation, or Gloria just could show up in order to see if Joe correctly wears his eyepatch in order to correct his lazy eye. And, Mitch and Cam have another argument in which Cam tells Mitch he does not enjoy life, which turns out to be true, as Mitch is the only dad not to participate at A Fundraiser. Mitch gives in and agrees to play the bee in Cam's performance but his clumsiness makes him a fool of himself again. Main Cast (The characters striked out do not appear in this episode) * Jay Pritchett * Gloria Pritchett * Manny Delgado * Joe Pritchett * Claire Dunphy * Phil Dunphy * Haley Dunphy * Alex Dunphy * Luke Dunphy * Mitchell Pritchett * Cameron Tucker * Lily Tucker-Pritchett Guest Starring * Doug Budin as Mr. Peterson * Sherian Pierce as Paige * Stefan Poole as Beekeeper * Grady Harrell as Beekeeper * Harper Fogelson as Violoncellist * Michael Khachachov as Serge * Marcus Terrell Smith as Aweemaweh * Tom Choi as Bob * Rocio Lopez as Maria * Amanda Payton as Laura Trivia *Haley, Alex and Manny do not appear in this episode. Lily appears, but has only one scene and one line of dialog. Haley is mentioned in dialog. *Besides the camera interview scenes, The Pritchett-Tucker House is never seen in this episode. * Jay and Joe sweat a lot in this episode. Jay's sweat was also a problem in The Cold. * Paige comes from Encino. Continuity *Mitch does not enjoy life since Manny Get Your Gun. *Mr Petersen reappears from The Graduates. *The third episode in which Jay has trouble with Joe's classmates parents. *Cameron previously participated in a faculty follies in Spring Break *The second episode in which someone in the family is seen floating in the sky since The Musical Man. *The second episode in which Cameron criticizes Mitchell for not enjoying life since Manny Get Your Gun *The second episode in which Cameron and Mitchell are given massages since Dear Beloved Family *The second episode in which Cameron and Mitchell visit Jay's country club since Their Wedding *The second episode in which Phil and Luke are present in an interview scene since The Butler's Escape *Phil's helmet third appearance after The Feud and Three Turkeys. *In Rash Decisions, Luke didn't want to hug Phil, but has since reverted back his affectionate side. *In Knock 'Em Down, Claire, Phil and The Lafontaine drank cabernet and ate fish. Here, cabernet is mentionned again and it's been said that Phil hates fish. It's possible the events of the previous episode, convinced him not to eat it anymore. *It's possible that Luke's attraction for older women and psychology in Did the Chicken Cross the Road? and Yes-Woman came from this episode. Cultural References *Cameron and the two other dads are playing Flight_of_the_Bumblebee while dressed as beekeepers. *Cam says that Maria is often sung, although rather than singing "Maria" from West Side Story, he sings the Schubert hymn Ave Maria. Jay tells Sharona not to come over, in case Cam sings "My Sharona." He later tries to lead into Paul Simon's "Me and Julio Down by the Schoolyard." The masseur's name is Aweemaway, suggesting "The Lion Sleeps Tonight." *Claire's paper is on the Monroe Doctrine. Reviews * The A.V. Club gave it a "B": I love when Manny is absent for an entire episode. * TV Fanatic gave it 2.5 / 5.0: Sometimes Jay will have a laugh-out-loud line or Haley will let one fly, but the rest of them hardly ever get a zany and solid line to throw at the crowd. They're great actors, but the storylines in Modern Family have become overall dull and expected. References Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Content Category:Season 10